How It All Began
by SarahLiz064
Summary: Sabrina makes a choice that she cannot go back on. And it happens out of love. Sorry! Horrible at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.

_I feel sparks coming from my head all the way to my toes. Warmth leaving trails all over my body. I can feel the power circle around my whole body. My hair lifting around me like a halo. My whole body is slowly lifting off of the ground, my pink insect like wings popping out of my back. I feel weightless like a cloud, like I can do anything._

_ "Why hadn't you done this before today?" I asked the handsome fairy in front of me._

_ "I love you too much, but I want to have you forever." He took me in his arms and kissed me._

Chapter 1

_ How it all began_

I felt the warm sun on my face. _Maybe today will be a good day. _I was hoping that it would. I slowly lifeted my hand to my hair and made sure that there was nothing in it. To my surprise, nothing was. There was no goo stuck to my body. No spiders or snakes in my bed either. I hopped out of my bed with a huge smile on my face. I walked silently down the stairs. I didnt hear anything coming from the kitchen. That's weird I wonder what's going on.

I walked into the kitchen expecting to see what I see everyday, but all there was was a note. it read:

**Dear Sabrina, **

**I have just gotten word that there is a major case in Antarctica. We will be there for about two weeks. Puck, can't leave the barrier, and Daphne really wanted to go. Not including that you tend to get picked to be killed, so he is staying with you. We are taking Elvis with us. Also, there is supposed to be a huge storm here and the candles are in the kitchen pantry. If you get too lonely or scared just go to Puck. Make sure that you feed him, but don't treat him like a complete kid *Winks.* **

** Love, **

** Granny **

"Oh great, I get stuck with Puck, this is going to be a long two weeks." I glanced around the kitchen and saw something that would be great for a prank on Puck.

I walked up the steps with a pot in one hand and a gooden spoon in the other. I stopped at his door to read the new signs thaht he put up. 'Grimm not aloud' ' Come in and beware' 'Watch for falling rocks!' I turned the door knob and silently walked in.

A lot has changed in his room in the past month. He now has a King size bed just for show, his lagoon was chrystal clear, had a pple trees all over, and strawberry patches all over. If I could I would eat all of them. But right now I was looking at the 17 year old boy asleep on his trampoline. He was holding a book that said 'Diary' which ofcourse he crossed out and wrote **'Journal' **_I wonder what it says? Hmmm... this is too easy but I have to try! _

_I set down the pot and spoon in the grass, I silently tip- toed to the trampoline. I grabbed the journal and froze when he turned and faced me. _

_ "I ove yoo." Puck was sleep talking, I think that he meant to say 'I love you'Who did he love? Did he even love anything? His eyes fluttered, I ran out his door ans shut it lightly. I ran all the way back to my room. I locked my door. I ran and jumped on my bed. I slowly opened it, ignoring the warning signs. I found the last entry, the pen was still there. He must not have finished. He wrote: _

_ I Can't believe it, I think that I am ging to go back to the thery about the Aliens coming down and controlling my brain. I can't believe that I even care for her. Me, the Trickster King. I am royolty! I should not have to care for people other than myself! I honestly do NOT know why I love- What? It finished right there! I need to know who he loves! I don't know why but I do, don't ask me any questions!_

_ Knock. knock, knock. "Sabrina are you up?" _

_ "Um.." I stuck his journal under neith my pillow and pulled a robe on to make it look like I just woke up. "Come in!" He twisted the door knob but it was locked, oops, I forgot about that. "Hold on!" I stood up only to have a mouse at my feet, Puck. "Couldn't you wait until I opened the door? For all you knew I was getting dressed or something!" _

_ "Well you weren't," He morphed back into his annoying self. "And I am hungry, the Old Lady ins't here for some reason. So will you make me food?" No! "Why don't we just go to a resteraunt in town? Please?" I gave him bambi eyes, I had seen Daphne use it many of times. So, I figured if it will work with her, why wouldn't it work for me? _

_ "Fine whatever. You will have to pay for it though cause you gave me the stupid bambi eyes." He looked as if I killed one of his monkeys right in front of him. _

_ "Ok, now get out! I need to change! And don't sneak back in here as a mouse or something, I might kill you!" I shoved him until he was out of my room, after accidently ramming him into the closed door. Oops! _

_ "Watch it Grimm! You are going to injury the royal King!" "Shut up you Royal Pain in the Butt!" I shut the door and locked it. Finally, I can read some of the other pages. Oh, I know, I am going to look at the very first entry! I went to the very first page and had to skip 5 because of all the warning signs. It said: This Old Lady had me move in with her. I wonder what her brats of grandchildren the two girls will be. Maybe we will get along, nobody will ever read this! If they do and say what it says I will prank them for the rest of their lives. Anyways, I hope that the King of Faerie (**Oops, I don't know if I spelt that right. Oh well**) will be able to rule them! _

_ **King Puck**  
God he was full of himself! Actually, he still is. "Sabrina, come on hurry up! We need to get going!" He was shouting from the front door and he was still loud. _

_ "I'm coming!" I shouted right back. "He is such a little baby 'Hurry up'!" i muttered under my breath. _

_ "I heard that, and I am not a baby!" He shouted back. I took off my robe, and pulled my shoes on, and quikly brushed my hair. _

_ "Whatever." I opened my door, and walked out only to walk into Puck. "Why are you bye my door?"_

_ "I came up here to drag you out! I am starving!" He was whining, and he flew down to the door, he doesn't have his own set of keys. I grabbed my keys and pushed Puck out the door again. I locked it and looked at Puck who was biting his nails. _

_ "Come on, let's go." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front yard. His wings popped out. _

_ "Ready?" He asked, I nodded. He hit the backs of my knees and right before I hit the ground, he put his arm under my neck. I punched him, hard. "What was that for?" He sounded very mad. Haha. "You are such a jerk!" I shrieked and put my arms around him, when he suddenly jumped in the air and flew toward the Resturant. "There is supposed to be a big storm tonight, just to let you know." I looked over his shoulder and saw huge clouds slowly rolling over toward Ferry Port Landing. _

_ "Your right there is, how did you know that?" He had a look of puzzlment on his face. _

_ "Granny left me a note." He still had on the same look. "They're all in Antarctica working on a case." All he did was nod. "They will be back in two weeks." We had just landed behind the building and walked around to the front. When we were walking in, Puck opened the door for me. I was absolutely shocked.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

We landed on the front porch, dripping wet. The storm has just begun.

"Hurry up and open the door!" Puck yelled at me.

"Aww... Is the poor little baby cold?" I fake pouted and shook my head. I said the magic words and the door opened.

"No Grimm, I am not the baby... Here." He looked mad. "I'm going to my room, don't need anything." He stormed up to his magic room.

Oh no, I forgot to put his Journal back! I started to sprint up the stairs, until my face met the door. I started to fall backwards until a pair of strong hands were around my waist.

"Sabrina! Are you ok?" Puck's worried voice filled my head.

"Ya Puck, I'm fine, for hte most part. Thanks for hitting me with your door!" i was not standing up, with his arms still around my waist. "Wait a minute..."

"What?" He sounded worried.

"First, you called me Sabrina and your arms are still wrapped around my waist. Why?"

"Um, first your name is Sabrina, and second you aren't standing steady yet."

"Whatever! Let go of me! I'm fine!" He slowly let go of me I fumed past him. Rushing ot my room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I made it in safely. I jumped on my bed and placed my hand were I put it. It was still there! I grabbed it and placed it in my underwear drawer.

Knock knock knock. "Sabrina?" He was standing outside of my locked and suspisious door.

I walked over to my door and opened it, "What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to watcha movie with me instead of sitting in your room all alone with a storm going on. Wanna?"

"Sure, but if one of your stupid Chimps tries to some near me, it will die." I stated matter-of-factly. His face was priceless! He look completely horrified.

"I am a king, you will do no such thing!" He shouted pointing a finger at me.

"Do you want me to watch the movie with you or not?" He didn't answer, I took that as a yes. "I need to change out of my clothes first." I pointed at my body, which he looked at head to toe. "Be right back." I said as I slammed the door in his face.

"I'll be in my room." He shouted through my door.

I ran to my closet and put on my soft and fluffy pj's. I put my hair up in a sloppy bun abd some strawberry sented lipgloss. I put on a pair of slippers and walked to Puck's room. Right when I was about to knock on his door, he opened it. He was wearing a pair of soft looking pj bottoms. That's all, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was showingoff all of his perfectly toned abs.

I walked past him and sat on the trampoline. He shut the door and walked over to his big flat screen tv, and turned it all on.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

Umm... How about Marley and Me?" I nodded in response. "Ok," He flew over to his popcorn machine. "Want some?"

"Ooh, sounds good." I smiled. I was watching him as he flew back over to me juggling the popcorn with the tv remote and a pillow.

When he finally reached me, the credits ended. So, I grabbed the remote and pressed play. I shivered and grabbed his blanket and wrapped myself in it, laying down on my stomach.

"Mind sharing my blanket Grimm?" I looked at him and shrugged, he took that as a yes because he unwrapped me and pulled it around the both of us. He was freezing; his left side was pressed against my right side. I had just started to relax when he reached into the popcorn bucket and grabbed a handful. He shoved it all in his mouth and licked his fingers, then reached for more. But before he git the chance, I grabbed it before he had the chance.

I jumped up and started to walk out with the bucket, which caused a case of tug-o-war. "Give it back Grimm!" He put all of his weight into his pull.

"Fine!" I let go; He went tumbling down backwards. I rushed after him, "Puck? Puck! Are you ok?" He looked dazed and distant, never a goo sign.

"My name is Puck?" He asked, voice a hollow empty shell.

"Yes, your name is Puck! Do you remember me at all?" I was freaking out, and that does not happen very much to Sabrina Grimm.

Puck's POV

"Do you remember me?" She asked in a worry filled tone.

Yes, I do. "No, who are you?" I lied, this was going to be a great prank, as long as I could pull it off.

"Um, my name is Sabrina. Sabrina Grimm." She grabbed my hand and 'helped' me to my trampoline.

"I think I remember now!" She looked happy and releaved, I grinned at her naive-ness. "You're my girlfriend right?" Her smile faltered for a second. Then she grinned with an evil smile.

"Yup, i'm your girlfriend! See I'll prove it!" I froze, she leaned in and kissed me. On the mouth. She put both of her hands on both sides of my face.

When she pulled away, I spoke, "Wow Sabrina, that was even better than the first time!" I laughed so hard water was starting to fill my eyes. Which widened bigger than plates when i saw her clench her fist, and pull back. "You better not hi-" I was cut off by a loud crack! That was my nose braking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, it's true!" I muttered.

"I heard that!" She screamed. She opened the door and slammed it shut. The whole door frame shuttered. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

_You really shouldn't have Puck... Tsk tsk tsk._

Shut up constance. You suck

I got up and turned on my heal, nose forgotten. I turned into the only thing that I could think of. A cute and adorable puppy. I padded over to my full length mirror, and might I say, I look handsome.

One of my pixies opened the dorr for me when I got to it. I waddled over to Sabrina's door and started to scratch and bark at it. She opened the door in a huff; he face softened a bit when she saw me.

"Aww... Aren't you the cutest thing!" She grabbed me and out me on her bed. "If you weren't Puck!" She glared at me accusingly. I put my tail in between my legs and put my head down. Aperantly she got what I was saying because she said, "I fogive you, jerk."

I got up and licked her face happily.

"You know, if you want to kiss me, kiss me in your normal form." She shook her head and looked away. Her cheeks churned a rosy red. I barked then jumped off of the bed, in mid air I transofrmed back into my normal self. I looked at her and she was looking right into my eyes. I put both of my hands on the sidees of her head and leaned in to kiss her perfect lips.

The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "I thought that you didn't like me!"

"Eh, I've kinda liked you since we were 12. Why do you think I've grow up?" She answered by shrugging.

_You're on the phone with your gilrfriend she's upset going on about something that you said. She doesnt get your humor like I do. _Taylor Swift

"Wow, that is an interesting song for you to have." I smirked. Then she hit me playfully. "When did you get it?"

"When you were with your girlfriend Alexia." She looked away.

"How long have you liked me?" I asked.

"Well, i started to when i found out that we were going to be married in the future." She blushed again and got off of the bed and walked to the window with me following. We both ended up standing on the edge. Before I could blink, she silently jumped.

I jumped after her, I grabbed her around the waist and let my wings out. We stopped about 5 feet from the ground. When we got back into her room she smiled.

"What in the world were you thinking? Do you have a death wish?" I shouted at her pointing my finger.

"No, I dont have a death wish!" She grabbed her hair and wrang it out. " I was seeing if you really do care!" I just relized that I was still shirtless and I was shivering.

"Why would you test me after all of the other times I've saved your life!"

"Well, I still wanted to see." She walked up to me and out her hands on my chest, looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to scare you like that." She pouted.

"Whatever, i forgive you." I kissed the top of her head.

_Boom! _ The thunder was able to shake the whole entire house.

"Do you wanna finish the movie?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and walked her back to my room. Good thing my room is sound proof cause, the thunder and lightening was getting really loud.

About two hours later

**Sabrina POV**

"That was a depressing movie." I frowned, but relaxed again when I felt Puck's arm tighten around me. "How about we go downstairs and watch the news to see what is going on with the storm." He nodded. I jumped off of the trampoline only to be grabbed around the waist. Puck had his wings out, and flew us downstairs carrying me bridal style.

We laid down on the couch with him behind me. We clicked the tv on and every channel said 'Urgent Broadcast!' it said to get to safety. _Well, that's not good._ Puck took them serious because he picked me up and flew us to the bunker.

"Let go of me you flipping lunatic!" I kicked and screamed at him. He waited until I stopped.

"No, I do not want you to get hurt. So I say no." He looked at me sternly. "Sheesh a little bit over pertective?"

"Why yes, yes I am." He smirked down at me.

"Fine, I want my favorite book, favorite movie, and a granola bar." I demanded, not planning on giving in so easily. I crossed my arms and smiled.

"Sure," He pulled out his flute and played a few notes. "That was easy."

"Whatever." I looked around, there was perishable foods, a couch, tv, dvd player, video tapes, a bed, and two closets full of pillows and blankets. "Not to shabby down here."

A buzzing sound came from the door, Puck opened it and let them in. They had all of the stuff that I asked for.

"Thank you servents." Puck said flicking them away.

My eyes landed on a framed picture, it was of Puck and I. We were both smiling and having fun. Puck saw what I was looking at and said, "Those were the days weren't they?" All I could do was nod.

I went over to the bed and layed down. I turned toward the wall and smiled a bit when i felt Puck's arms around me.

"I hope that you know you are a jerk for locking me up in here with you."

His only response was to kiss me on the head. I turned and wrapped my arms around him. I planted a kiss on his lips. When I pulled away he was grinning like a fool.

"Well, I dont think that I am that big of jerk if you kissed me." He just laughed as if that was the funniest thing ever said in history; and believe me, he's been alive a long time.


End file.
